


Until It Breaks

by stilesune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/Stiles is mostly background, M/M, Stiles unknowingly gives Danny a break by being Isaac's gay Yoda, sort of like episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesune/pseuds/stilesune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren’t any declarations, passionate sparks ignited, nothing that Stiles said were likely to happen. But there were looks, emotions stifling the air, things that Jackson tried to ignore but his body couldn’t hide from the powerful senses that Isaac possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annber/gifts).



> Amber needed a distraction so I provided these to her Tumblr inbox! It turned into a sort of five plus one thing and the sixth one will be coming on its own soon 'cause I'm still working on the smut part of it, lol.

**one.**

When Derek had herded them into the train car after Scott left, pledging himself to the pack, Isaac wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

It wasn’t to hear that Derek still planned on killing the kanima, killing Jackson. At the core of it, that’s what it was. Jackson was being controlled, didn’t even know it was happening. He had no say in it, couldn’t scream, couldn’t plead, couldn’t beg with the reptilian part of him that slaughtered people with its unknown motive. An unknown motive that included murdering his father. 

He should hate Jackson for that, for being weak enough that he couldn’t fight the kanima, couldn’t fight against the monster that had torn apart the last vestige of family Isaac had. It wasn’t much, but maybe with him being the more fearsome of the Laheys, their relationship could’ve changed. Things could’ve been right for the first time since Brandon died and his mother left. He’d never know now because of Jackson. 

He should want to hate him. 

Should want to join in with Erica and Boyd blindly following Derek’s intended double cross. 

Instead, he found himself standing and crossing his arms over his chest, staring defiantly into the Alpha’s eyes. “No. I’m with Scott on this.”

 

**two.**

After the train car, Isaac was pretty sure that it was just a lapse in judgment that had him making the case to save Jackson’s life. His sanity had taken quite a knock lately, what with finding out about werewolves, becoming one, his father’s murder, being a suspect and on the run from the police and hunters. All in the span of two weeks. Yeah, he was beginning to wonder why he’d tried to stick up for Beacon Hills’ biggest douche.

But then he’d stalked towards the blond on the dance floor, obviously being controlled by the kanima by the blank look on his face and making his way through the sea of grinding bodies like he already had his target. His intention was to incapacitate, not kill. Those were the orders from his Alpha and as much as he’d like to go against them and attempt to see if harming the human visage would cause harm to the animal inside, he wasn’t about to go against Derek. Or Scott, who still had too much Alpha in him.

When Erica had dragged him, Isaac had smelt Jackson’s spike of annoyance, the lizard under his skin practically shuddering distastefully at the feel. Crowding up behind her was just an excuse to get close enough to inject Jackson without setting off his defenses by going up behind him. But when Erica tilted around, rubbing herself against Jackson as her mouth found his, Isaac couldn’t help but keep his gaze on Jackson’s even as her tongue teased at his lips. 

Underneath all the anger that was the kanima, there was still the scent of Jackson that sparked with jealousy, annoyance, possession when he watched Erica’s mouth slide against Isaac’s. There was a flash in his eyes, as if for the briefest of seconds, Jackson was back. So when Erica pulled away, Isaac gave in and gravitated towards Jackson just the slightest, feeling an opening. 

He wasn’t sure whether he meant for the opening to be an attempt to stick him with the needle or something else, but as he felt the claws dig into his ribs, he forgot all about his confliction.

 

**three.**

When the master was revealed and simultaneously thwarted by the wolves, Stiles, Allison and Chris, the kanima within Jackson began to leech out of him. Black blood poured from his eyes, his nose, his ears, gurgled out of his mouth as it withered and died within him. Isaac’s concern had nearly choked him as he watched Jackson writhe on the cement from the force of it. 

He’d looked to Derek for answers, for reassurances, and what he got was a monologue about the kanima’s spirit poisoning itself like a scorpion. It took five minutes, each second dragging on longer and filling his throat with bile, until Stiles mercifully cut Derek off - throwing a chastising look that the Alpha ignored, like the human was more in-tune with the emotions in the room than the actual werewolves - by telling Isaac that Jackson’s transformation would complete now and he’d become a werewolf, he’d be able to heal himself. 

Later, when all of the wolves had left or gone to sleep, and only Stiles lingered to make sure Jackson was okay (“Here’s hoping he actually remembers his times as the most terrifying version of the Geico Gecko ever and doesn’t try to pin another felony on me.”), did Isaac feel safe enough to wrap his arms around Stiles and thank him.

 

**four.**

When Isaac asked Stiles what he should do - (and when did Stiles become his go to over his Alpha? When did he start spending so much time at the Stilinski household eating macaroni and cheese and having Xbox battles with him that he became familiar with the sound of the reinstated Sheriff’s car as it pulled onto the road? Or that he could tell Stiles’ moods just from the way he breathed?) - he got a blank look in return. 

It sent him off on a tangent that even made Stiles gape, talking about how Jackson’s scent made him was to howl at the moon, wanted to make him roll over and bare his belly, his neck, his everything to the boy. The boy who was an even bigger tool as a werewolf than he was as a human. The boy that he should want to knock down a few pegs as he reminded him that he ranked higher in the pack than Jackson, that his money couldn’t buy him status with Derek, that his name, looks, finances didn’t mean shit to the Alpha. 

But he didn’t. 

He secretly encouraged Jackson, tried helping him with maneuvers at they trained in the warehouse, tried not to think about the way their sweaty flesh had both slid and stuck against each other as they sparred. He definitely tried not the think about that as he showered off their combined scents and fluids, only to find himself definitely thinking about it in a different scenario. 

When he came out of his thoughts, realizing that they hadn’t quite been thoughts if the look on Stiles’ face was anything to go by, he simply prompted “well,” while looking at the dumbstruck human. 

When Stiles asked why he was asking him about the goings on of realizing your gay crush for a douchebag werewolf, Isaac’s face screwed up. “You’re the only one with experience in this situation, with Derek and all that.” 

Derek would be disappointed in his werewolf reflexes that he couldn’t even duck Stiles’ spit take.

 

**five.**

When Stiles got fed up watching Isaac make eyes at the back of Jackson’s head in chemistry, pissed that he couldn’t even mock him without Jackson hearing, he decided the best course of action was to lock them in a room with Deaton’s special fairy dust lining the building. 

He would only break it come dawn the next morning. Which for Stiles, meant 11 am on a Saturday. 

He’d tricked Isaac into the building saying that he was hurt - even went as far as to authenticate it with a splash of blood for the werewolf to sniff out, generously spilled by his accomplice who was the one to lure Jackson to the building. 

There weren’t any declarations, passionate sparks ignited, nothing that Stiles said were likely to happen. But there were looks, emotions stifling the air, things that Jackson tried to ignore but his body couldn’t hide from the powerful senses that Isaac possessed. 

There were almost - a tense moment where they’d stopped the argument inspired squabbling and were a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. Their breaths were uneven, fanning out against the other’s face from their close proximity. It was sharp angles and hot skin pressing in, friction threatening to awaken their wolves and let them have free reign so that their human counterparts could deny it in the morning. 

Isaac lowered his head the slightest bit, Jackson’s eyes closing and his mouth parting. The shuddering breath he exhaled went south through Isaac’s body like a lightning bolt. He wanted it, wanted it so badly, to just claim Jackson’s mouth, press them limb to every limb until they couldn’t discern what was theirs anymore. He wanted to lick into that mouth, grind into that body, hear the sounds he could force out of him due to his mouth, his hands, his everything. 

But this isn’t how he wanted it. 

This is how Stiles wanted it, how Derek wanted it. 

He wanted it to happen organically. For Jackson to want this without a doubt. So as much as it pained him, he pulled off, shuffling backwards into a corner of the room and waited. Feigning sleep (even though he knew Jackson didn’t buy it but pretended he did), he waited for Stiles to come and release them.


End file.
